


Nama-stay With You

by PeaceSign_MiddleFinger



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (the dog not the hockey move), Bad Karaoke, Brunch, Domestic Fluff, EVERYONE IS A LESBIAN, F/F, Rule 63, Tornade, Yoga, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceSign_MiddleFinger/pseuds/PeaceSign_MiddleFinger
Summary: She’s prepared for this side to suck even more than the last one, since her legs are already feeling like they’re about to give out, but apparently the yoga gods have decided to smile on her, because as she turns to move into a wide leg forward fold towards the long side of her mat, she comes face to face (face to ass?) with the truly spectacular spandex-clad thighs and ass of the girl set up next to her.Or How Gabe Got A Hot Girlfriend And Maybe Learned Not To Hate Saturday Morning Yoga





	Nama-stay With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).

> Lotts - I mashed together basically all your Gabe/Colin prompts into one fluffy fic. I had a lot of fun with these dorks. I hope you like it!

Normally, Gabe likes to set up her mat next to Colin’s, but they were running late this morning and the only spots near each other by the time they actually got to the studio were one behind the other. Colin claims the one closest to the front of the room, because of course she does. On top of being basically perfect at yoga, she’s also kind of a teacher’s pet. Gabe loves her, but she’s not upset about being a little less on display for the whole class, so the spot behind her girlfriend is fine by her. It means she won’t be able to make faces at Colin when she struggles with hard poses, but honestly, Gabe thinks that might be a good thing. Maybe she’ll finally be able to nail grasshopper pose if she’s not partially focused on getting Colin to laugh. 

She’s about to point out how much less of a distraction she’s going to be when the instructor walks to her mat at the front of the room to begin class. “Good morning, everyone,” she says in her soothing yoga teacher voice. Gabe wonders idly if they teach you that voice when you get certified, because she hasn’t been to a lot of different classes, but all the instructors she’s had have had the same voice. “It’s so nice to see you all here this morning. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Shelby and I’ll be leading you through your practice today. We’re going to start today in child’s pose, with knees as wide as is comfortable for you. Now, I like to offer hands-on adjustments, so if you would prefer not to be touched or if you have an injury I should know about, please raise your hand.”

Gabe settles into the pose, settling back on her heels with her forehead and chest pressed into the mat, arms out in front of her. She tries to clear her mind and focus on her breath as Shelby goes through her focus for the class that morning. Colin swears that the ujjayi breath helps her in class, but Gabe always loses track of her breathing as soon as poses start getting difficult. Still, she’s committed to trying, because Colin is always proud of her when she does.

The warmup progresses as it usually does into cat-cow. Ahead of her, Colin arches her back, rolling her hips back and tipping her face up. Gabe is suddenly significantly more happy with her place in class today. She sends a silent prayer of thanks to the yoga gods for her stunning yogi girlfriend and her incredible, spandex-clad ass. 

***

_EJ had been told by her physical therapist that yoga would help strengthen her various, perpetually injured joints, so Gabe had agreed to go with her to the first class because she’s a fucking great friend, but she’s regretting that decision more and more with each passing second. For one, it’s not even 8 am on a Saturday morning, and they’re about to exercise. “You owe me brunch after this,” Gabe grumbles, elbowing EJ and they walk towards the front door._

_ “I already told you I would feed you if you came to class with me, don’t worry,” EJ replies, elbowing her right back. _

_They sign in at the front desk - apparently there are forms and shit that need to be filled out before they let you do yoga, which Gabe is taking as another point in her 'this is a terrible mistake' column - and are ushered back into the studio where there class is. There are about a dozen people in the room already, and somehow they’re all beautiful women in pastel leggings and coordinated sports bras or shirts with way too many straps and twists and cutouts to really count as real shirts. Gabe looks down at the shorts and tshirt she had snagged from the 'technically not clean but not ready to go in the laundry' pile when EJ had texted that she was 5 minutes away and groans, but EJ slings and arm around her shoulders before she can turn around and walk out. Gabe really resents having a best friend who knows her so well. _

_“Fine,” she sighs, accepting her fate, “let’s go get mats. But I draw the line at being in the front of the room.” EJ grins her stupid, toothless grin at her and drags her to the cabinets along the back wall that house the studio equipment. _

_Thankfully, by the time class starts, a few other people who look less like they came straight from the Lululemon store show up and Gabe feels like she and EJ stand out a little less. Even some of the women who are wearing what can really only be classified as yoga clothes borrow studio mats, and there are at least three guys who appear to have been dragged in by their girlfriends. She and EJ set up just about dead center, since EJ vetoed her request for either back corner and there hadn’t been any spots in the center of the back row, but now that everyone is on their mats, it doesn’t seem like a terrible place to be. At the very least, she’ll have plenty of people to look at when she inevitably gets confused by whatever they’re  
supposed to be doing. _

_The first few minutes of class go alright, all things considered. Gabe has no idea what any of the actual yoga terms the instructor says mean, and the English translations don’t mean a whole lot to her either, but so far it’s mostly been a lot of standing and bending over and standing back up with a pushup or two thrown in, plus a lot of time in downward dog, so she hardly even needs to watch the people around her to figure out what’s going on. When EJ catches her eye as they go through another sun salutation, she even returns EJ’s toothless grin. She’s totally got this. _

_She totally does not got this. The sun salutation thing had apparently just been a nice light warmup for the absurd contortion-filled torture to come and Gabe is regretting ever befriending EJ because she is 100% going to die. Her thighs are screaming at her and she truly has no idea how she’s supposed to be tucking her shoulder under her leg the way the instructor is. Before her legs totally give out, they’re told to release the pose they were in, and they move through a series of less impossible but still deeply uncomfortable poses before returning to downward dog. The relief of a pose she can actually do is short-lived, since apparently they have to repeat everything they just did on the other side. She glances up at EJ and is pleased to see that at least she seems to be suffering as much as Gabe is. She bites back a groan as the instructor tells them to step forward into a lunge. _

_She’s prepared for this side to suck even more than the last one, since her legs are already feeling like they’re about to give out, but apparently the yoga gods have decided to smile on her, because as she turns to move into a wide leg forward fold towards the long side of her mat, she comes face to face (face to ass?) with the truly spectacular spandex-clad thighs and ass of the girl set up next to her. Gabe is entranced, and it only gets more distracting when they return to an upright pose and her neighbor’s shoulders and arms prove to be just as incredible as her lower body. Also, her blonde ponytail somehow still looks flawless. It’s unfair, really. Gabe barely notices how much her body hurts as she watches the girl flow effortlessly through the rest of the poses. _

_Gabe keeps sneaking glances at the girl next to her as she fumbles her way through the rest of the class. She manages to make it through without actually collapsing, although she did tip over a few times when they tried balancing poses. Whose idea was it to make them stand on one foot after holding lunges and squats for an eternity anyway? She’s eternally grateful for the part of class where they just lay on their backs with their eyes closed, though. That’s definitely her favorite yoga pose. The instructor walks through the room as they lie there and tells them to work on clearing their minds, but Gabe spends the time debating whether or not it would be worth living through another yoga class just to see the hot girl next to her again. By the time the instructor tells them to return to sitting, she’s decided that it’s worth at least one more class. _

***

Sun Salutations have been Gabe’s favorite part of yoga since she started to do enough of it to have an opinion. She may not get into the whole meditative aspect the way Colin does, but she appreciates the way each pose flows into the next. And she’d be lying if she didn’t admit to appreciating having a set routine to get into her yoga practice. Shelby leads them through the first round slowly, allowing them time to settle into poses and stretch. Gabe focuses on moving in time with her breathing, if only to keep her from getting distracted by watching Colin in front of her. Colin is in just a sports bra and leggings, which means Gabe can watch the muscles of her back and shoulders shift as her arms move and frankly, it’s mesmerizing. The second round of salutations moves faster, which is better for Gabe’s focus on the yoga. Shelby is too polite to actually say anything, but she’s caught Gabe staring at Colin instead of doing poses before and Gabe would really like to avoid that today. Her girlfriend is really hot, but she likes to at least pretend to not be helpless in the face of that in front of other people. 

***

_Despite early misgivings, Gabe has discovered that yoga maybe isn’t the worst thing she’s ever done, and she’s not just saying that because she gets to ogle the blonde bombshell from the first class every week. Her name is Colin, which Gabe had learned at her second class after nearly knocking Colin over as she fell out of tree pose. Tyson had about laughed herself sick when Gabe told her about that, but it’s been another two weeks since then and Gabe hasn’t injured herself or anyone else in class and she even successfully did crow pose for a solid five seconds last class. Plus, she’s developed enough of a friendship with Colin that they exchanged numbers, so Tyson can laugh all she wants, but Gabe is totally winning at life. _

_Assuming she doesn’t chicken out (and EJ and Tyson definitely have a bet going about whether or not she will, so there’s some extra incentive), she’s going to ask Colin out after class today. She may or may not have even worn the new tights she got just because EJ told her they made her ass look ridiculous. She knows she’s a catch, and no one should blame her for wanting to make sure Colin appreciates all her assets. _

_Class is simultaneously the longest thing Gabe has ever had to sit through and over way too soon and she’s faced with Colin rolling up her mat and gathering up her things. _

_“That was a good class! I’m definitely going to be feeling those shiva squats for a while though,” Gabe says as she gathers up her own things. She’s rewarded with a bright smile and a laugh from Colin. _

_“Oh, for sure! But you’re getting better at them already. You should be really proud of the progress you’ve been making.”_

_Gabe can feel her cheeks heat at the compliment and she chuckles. “Well, at least I didn’t fall over on you this time! Hey,” she takes a fortifying breath to tamp down her nerves, “would you be interested in getting dinner some time? Like, as a date?”_

_A wide smile blooms on Colin’s face and her eyes crinkle at the corners. She’s so beautiful that Gabe kind of wants to die. “I would love that, Gabe. I’m busy Tuesday, but otherwise I’m free whenever this week.”_

_“How does Thursday sound? That gives me a few days to figure out a good place to go.”_

_“That sounds great. Just let me know and I’ll be there!” Colin steps forward and wraps Gabe in a quick hug before grabbing her mat and bag and heading towards the studio door. _

_“I’ll see you Thursday!” Gabe says as Colin leaves. She’s still grinning in the general direction of the door when EJ flings herself onto her back._

_“Get it, Gabriel!” she crows as she ruffles her hand through Gabe’s hair. _

_“Remind me again why I’m friends with you?” Gabe asks. She tucks her arms around EJ’s legs where they’re wrapped around her waist to keep her from sliding down. _

_“Because I take you to places where you meet beautiful yoga goddesses? And then I feed you brunch?”_

_“You do indeed provide me with copious amounts of breakfast food, I’ll give you that. Speaking of, let’s get going. Tyson will start to worry if we’re late.” _

***

By the time they get to the peak pose section of class, any hope Gabe had of maintaining a structured breathing pattern is long gone. She did okay until she had to start devoting actual brain power to remembering the flow of poses, and now that she’s being asked to contort herself in downright impossible positions, she’s lucky if she remembers to breathe at all. Seriously, can people with all their ribs - how many ribs to people have anyway? - actually do this pose? She takes a minute to stand up and shake out and sees that Colin has folded perfectly into the pose. She’s torn between awe, pride, and whatever emotion makes her want to roll her eyes and think “of course she can do it, she’s literally perfect”. 

Shelby announces to the room that they have 30 more seconds to work on the pose before they’re going to move onto the other side, so Gabe bends back down and tries to figure out how she’s supposed to squeeze her upper arm between her thighs and then balance on her arms. 

***  
_Things had been going really well with Colin, but Gabe is starting to have her doubts about the future of this relationship when Colin parks the car for the “top secret” date she had planned. _

_“A karaoke bar, babe? Really? This is the place you wouldn’t tell me we were going?”_

_Colin leans across the gearshift and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Because I knew you’d veto it if I told you ahead of time. But I know you, Gabriel Landeskog, and you live to be the center of attention, so once you get over your whole ‘I’m too cool for this’ routine, you’re going to have fun. Plus, the drinks here are great and they have the best mac and cheese I’ve ever eaten.” _

_Gabe rolls her eyes, but it’s mostly just because it’s expected. Colin has her number for sure, she does love being in the spotlight. And she still knows most of the choreography to “I Want It That Way”. This karaoke bar isn’t going to know what hit it. _

_A middle-aged man is up at the front of the room singing some sort of classic rock when they walk in. It’s not a song Gabe recognizes, but he’s doing a pretty good job, and the crowd seems into it. The hostess shows them to their table, and Colin whoops appreciatively as the singer nails the high note at the end of his song. As the cheers die down, the DJ calls up the next singer, and a girl about their age starts in on some Taylor Swift. _

_“I’m going to go put my name on the list,” Colin says. “Do you know what you’re singing yet? I can sign you up too.”_

_“I’m still trying to feel out the audience here. Gotta make sure they’re going to appreciate my selection,” Gabe replies with a wink. Colin laughs as she gets up from the table. _

_“Alright, superstar. Take your time.” _

_Listening to strangers sing karaoke is more fun than Gabe expected when they showed up. The guy who sang the lyrics to Smashmouth’s “All Star” over the track for “Wake Me Up When September Ends” was surprisingly good, although the tone-deaf rendition of Adele’s “Rolling in the Deep” was something she could have lived without for sure. Colin gets adorably into every song she knows, mouthing the words and dancing in her seat. Gabe is pretty sure whatever her face is doing while she watches her girlfriend is probably embarrassing, but she’s also sure she doesn’t care. Colin is beautiful and funny and supportive and deserves Gabe’s appreciation, damnit. _

_One of the waitresses gets called up to the mic next and launches into a rendition of Meredith Brooks’ “Bitch”. She absolutely nails it and the reaction from the crowd reflects it, people cheering and whistling as she finishes. _

_“Next up,” says the DJ as the cheering dies down, “we have Colin with a little Salt-N-Pepa for you!” _

_Colin shoots Gabe a wink as she gets up from the table and goes to take the mic. Once she’s set, a countdown starts on the screen and then: “Hey yeah, I wanna shoop baby.”_

_Laughter bursts out of Gabe and she claps a hand over her mouth to try to muffle it. Colin is absolutely ridiculous, hamming it up and waving her free hand around as she raps into the mic. Gabe knows Colin’s music taste is vast and spans just about every genre, but she never expected to see her dancing through a Salt-N-Pepa song without needing to look at the words on the screen. She can’t help but giggle through the whole thing, but her heart feels full to bursting watching her girlfriend goof around. She’s so damn lucky. She might be in love with this woman. Scratch that, she’s totally in love with her. When she song ends, Gabe jumps to her feet to cheer obnoxiously and Colin blows her a kiss. _

_“That was amazing, baby!” Gabe throws her arms around Colin and pulls her into a kiss. “Who knew you were a rapper! Truly a woman of many talents.”_

_Colin pulls back enough to waggle her eyebrows at that, and Gabe has to kiss her again, bites back the words trying to fight their way out of her mouth._

_Hours later, settled into Colin’s bed together, she tugs Colin down into a gentle kiss before she turns off the light. “Tonight was a lot of fun, babe. Thanks.”_

_“I’m glad you had fun, beautiful.”_

_Gabe takes a deep breath and cups Colin’s cheek in her hand. Her heart feels like it’s going to pound out of her chest, but she doesn’t want to hold back on saying it, so she goes for it. “I love you.”_

_The smile Colin gives her is small but absolutely dazzling. She pulls Gabe into a fierce kiss, and when she breaks it, she peppers Gabe’s face with kisses. “I love you too.” _

***  
Shelby calls them out of Savasana and closes out class. Gabe stands and stretches out in an effort to wake back up. Morning yoga may mean they can have brunch after, but it also means that she’s liable to maybe drift off while she lays on her mat. She needs coffee. Colin is up at the front of the room chatting with Shelby about the class, so when Gabe has her own mat rolled up, she rolls Colin’s and collects the rest of their gear before going to retrieve her girlfriend. Brunch, or more specifically, Sam, waits for no woman. 

She comes up behind Colin and hooks her chin over her shoulder. “Hey Shelby, good class today! Ready to go, babe? Sammy will order without us if we don’t get going.”

Colin says her goodbyes to Shelby and the two of them head out to the car. Gabe makes Colin drive and texts EJ to tell her they’re on the way. One of the perks of early morning yoga is that their favorite brunch places are still pretty empty by the time class is over, so they can walk right in and join EJ and Sam at the table. EJ is flipping idly through the menu, arm around her girlfriend who seems to be napping with her head on EJ’s shoulder. Sam’s curls are still a mess from sleeping and Gabe is sorely tempted to snap a photo of the two of them, but EJ spots her before she can get her phone out. 

“Hey Sammy, look who’s here,” EJ says to the brunette tangle at her side. Sammy looks vaguely disgruntled as she sits up and wraps her hands around the mug of coffee in front of her. 

“_Bon_. We did not order before you this time,” she says, accent thick before she’s fully awake. 

“You know you’d be way more awake for this if you came to class with us in the mornings,” Colin says with a chuckle, as if this isn’t an argument they have every week. Sam grumbles something that might have been a Quebecois profanity, but may have also just been noise. EJ stuck with yoga, although she now goes to afternoon classes, but there’s no power in the universe that could convince Sam to go to a yoga class, especially a Saturday morning class. Gabe can’t really blame her, but she loves Colin and she likes the class and their little morning routine enough to give up on sleeping in on Saturdays. 

Their waitress swings by shortly after and blesses them with coffee. EJ is still debating what to get, because unlike the rest of them, she hates to get the same thing at a restaurant. Colin always gets whatever on the menu uses seasonal produce, Gabe is all about pancakes and sausage, and Sam gets some variation of eggs and potatoes everywhere they go, but EJ likes to mix things up. By the time everyone else has placed their order, she’s settled on the summer berry french toast and the waitress disappears to go put in their order. 

“So,” EJ starts, leaning forward on the table, “Sammy and I have news.”

“You’re pregnant,” Gabe gasps, faux-shocked. “Wait, no. Sammy is pregnant. You’re _both_ pregnant!”

EJ sticks her tongue out like the child she is, but Sam smiles gleefully and pulls out her phone. “Not exactly, but we are getting a baby.”

Gabe nearly chokes on her coffee. Colin folds her hands in front of her on the table and her face takes on its ‘we’re about to have a serious discussion about your life choices’ look. It’s one she uses a lot with EJ, honestly. 

When Gabe can breathe again, she looks EJ in the eye and says “Excuse me, but I could have sworn I just heard your girlfriend say you two were having a baby. Do you want to maybe run that one by me again?”

“You heard right, Gabriel. We’re picking him up next week. He’s so cute, you’re going to love him.”

“Erik, Sam, we love you very much, but isn’t this kind of a big step? Not that you can’t be parents if you want to! But this seems like kind of a lot and it’s all happening pretty fast.” Colin is doing her best to not sound like she’s freaking out, Gabe can tell, but she’s definitely panicking. EJ manages to hold eye contact with Colin for about three seconds before she cracks, and then she and Sam are falling over each other laughing.

“Oh my god, you should have seen your _faces_,” EJ gets out between peals of laughter. “We’re adopting a puppy, not a child.”

“You mother_fucker_!” Gabe exclaims, lunging across the table to cuff EJ on the back of the head. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Colin tugs her back into her seat and wraps her arm around Gabe’s shoulders, half in a comforting gesture and half to keep her from climbing across the table. Sam slides her phone across the table and on the screen is a tiny golden ball of fluff. “Say hello to Tornade,” she says. “He’s our new baby.”

“I can’t believe those two are getting a puppy. EJ doesn’t know where her own teeth are half the time, and we’re expecting her to care for another living thing?” Gabe says, walking through the door of her apartment. 

“They’ll be fine, love,” Colin assures her. “It’ll be an adjustment for them, for sure, but look on the bright side. Unlike Erik’s teeth, Tornade will be able to communicate with them. Plus, I’m pretty sure EJ ‘loses’ her teeth on purpose just so she doesn’t have to wear them.” The air quotes are heavy in Colin’s voice and Gabe has to laugh. She doesn’t understand why EJ avoids wearing her teeth so much, but she’s accepted it as just another strange but vaguely endearing fact of life with her best friend. 

“I guess you’re right. You’re always right. Why are you always right? You’re so smart, babe.” She snakes her arms around Colin and reels her in for a kiss. She can feel Colin smiling against her lips and she breaks the kiss to smile back, happiness bursting like bubbles in her stomach. “Did you know that I love you a lot?”

“Hmmmm, I dunno…” Colin teases, leaning back to make an exaggeratedly skeptical face. “Want to convince me?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I could,” Gabe laughs, pulling away and catching Colin’s hand in her own. She leads the way to the bedroom and tugs Colin in for a kiss before pushing her gently down onto the bed. Colin shifts around until she’s lying in the center of the bed with her head on a pillow. Gabe takes a moment to just look before she climbs onto the bed herself and settles above her girlfriend. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs. The soft pink that colors Colin’s cheeks at the praise makes Gabe’s heart skip a beat. 

“Come here and kiss me.” Colin threads her fingers into Gabe’s hair and lifts her head to catch Gabe’s lips with her own. The kiss starts sweet until Colin tightens her grip on Gabe’s hair, which makes Gabe moan. She presses Colin back down on the bed and moves to mouth at her collar bone before kissing up her neck and nipping at her earlobe. The hand Colin doesn’t have in Gabe’s hair slides beneath Gabe’s shirt to stroke along her back. 

“I love you,” Gabe whispers in Colin’s ear, then goes to kiss down the other side of Colin’s neck. Colin tips her head to the side to give Gabe better access and squirms around to slot their legs together so Gabe is straddling her thigh and she has Gabe’s pressed between her own legs. She bends her knee to press her leg harder against Gabe, who groans against Colin’s neck and grinds down, chasing the pressure. “You need to be wearing less clothes right now.”

“You too,” Colin says against her lips. She slides the hand under Gabe’s shirt up, bunching up the fabric at her shoulders. Gabe sits up and pulls it off before pushing Colin’s shirt up her stomach. She pauses, bends down to mouth at Colin’s abs and the cut of her hips, and Colin wriggles impatiently under her. She kisses her way up to the band of Colin’s bra before pulling back, and Colin curls upward to free her shirt from where it’s trapped under her back. Gabe’s mouth goes dry at the way the muscles of her stomach clench, and Colin takes advantage of her distraction to pull her sports bra off too, which introduces a whole new distraction to the situation. Gabe skims her hands up Colin’s sides to cup her breasts, drags her thumb across a nipple and watches it tighten up under her touch. She pinches it gently between her fingers before bending down to catch it in her mouth. The hitch in Colin’s breath is incredibly gratifying, and Gabe pinches the other one, seeking more sounds. 

Colin stays there, makes beautiful breathy sounds while Gabe lavishes attention on her breasts, but eventually she gets impatient. She reaches over Gabe’s back to pull the band of her sports bra up and over Gabe’s head and off, but somehow it gets caught, pinning Gabe’s arms helplessly stretched over her head. She giggles helplessly and tips off of Colin, collapsing on the bed next to her. “I’m stuck! I’m going to die like this, caught in my own bra. At least I went out the way I’ve always wanted to: having sex with my gorgeous girlfriend,” she proclaims dramatically, peering out from where the strap was caught over her face. 

Colin sits up and blows a raspberry on Gabe’s stomach, eliciting a shriek and more giggles. “You’re such a drama queen, hold on.” Now that she’s upright, Colin makes quick work of the spandex prison and flings the offending article of clothing to the corner of the room. “Much better,” she proclaims, giving Gabe a slow once-over. She kisses Gabe hungrily, catching her lower lip between her teeth and biting down sharply enough to make Gabe gasp. Before Gabe can pull her back into the kiss, Colin has slid down the bed and settled between her legs. She grins mischievously before yanking Gabe’s yoga pants down and sucking a hickey on the soft inside of her thigh. 

Gabe can’t help the way her hips hitch as she seeks Colin’s mouth, but Colin seems insistent on teasing her, instead working a matching bruise into the other thigh. “Col, baby, please,” Gabe whines, and Colin pulls off the mark. 

“Okay, love, I’ve got you.” She presses a soft kiss to Gabe’s clit before flicking her tongue over it. She licks at Gabe’s opening, pressing her tongue in until Gabe reaches down and pushes her fingers into Colin’s hair. Heeding Gabe’s wordless request, she returns her attention to Gabe’s clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking gently as she teases over it with her tongue. Gabe tries her hardest not to pull on Colin’s hair and she grinds against Colin’s mouth. Colin’s got one hand wrapped around her thigh and the other slides up and Gabe can’t bite back on the groan as Colin pinches her nipple. 

Gabe can feel the pleasure building and can’t help the way her hips work, pressing her closer to Colin’s tongue and the pressure on her clit. She tugs a little at Colin’s hair, which gets a hum in response. “Fuck,” Gabe chokes out, “holy fuck, babe, that’s so good.” Colin hums again and Gabe keeps talking, a litany of profanity and pet names pouring from her lips as she chases her orgasm. Colin speeds up her tongue and sucks a little harder and Gabe is coming, tightening her grip in Colin’s hair and clenching her thighs around her head as the waves of pleasure roll through her. 

Gabe lets her legs flop down on the bed, but she keeps her hand in Colin’s hair and gives it a light tug. “C’m’er,” she mutters, and Colin complies, crawling up the bed to settle next to her. Gabe pulls her into a kiss, licking her taste from Colin’s lips and tongue. “You’re so fucking sexy, it’s reallly unfair.”

“Yeah, okay, miss Swedish supermodel, whatever you say,” Colin says with a laugh. Gabe retaliates by poking her in the side where she’s most ticklish, making Colin squirm and giggle. Gabe takes the opening to roll on top of her, grabbing her arms and pinning her to the bed. She presses open-mouthed kisses along Colin’s collar bone, working her way to the join of her neck. She scrapes her teeth along the sensitive skin there and Colin shivers. She knows better than to leave a mark somewhere visible, but it’s fun to tease. 

“What do you want?” Gabe pulls away long enough to ask. 

“Mmmm, your fingers. And kiss me.”

Gabe is happy to oblige on both fronts. She pulls off of Colin’s neck to kiss her girlfriend properly as she shifts to the side. Once she’s no longer blocking her own way, she slides her hands down to pull Colin’s tights off. She slips a finger between Colin’s folds, feeling how warm and wet she is. Colin hums appreciatively as Gabe slowly eases a finger into her. When she crooks it, she gets a delicious moan from Colin. Colin is so put together in the rest of her life that getting her like this, helpless to stop the noises she makes, is extra sweet. Gabe begins to rub her thumb over Colin’s clit as she works the finger inside her, drinking in the sounds she gets. 

Before long, Colin is grabbing at Gabe’s shoulder. “More. Fuck, another finger, please, I’m so-” She cuts off on a moan as Gabe adds another finger and increases the pressure on her clit. Gabe leans down to suck a nipple into her mouth, and that’s enough to send Colin over the edge, clenching around Gabe’s fingers as she shudders through her orgasm.

Gabe wipes her hand on the sheet next to her, then wraps her arm around Colin’s waist, pulling her close. Colin presses up into a gentle kiss. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Gabe responds, nuzzling into Colin’s neck. “Nap now?”

Gabe can feel Colin chuckle at that and cuddles closer. “Sure, baby, we can nap now.”


End file.
